All Gone Wrong
by wonderbats
Summary: Hermione Granger looks back on her sixth year at Hogwarts.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, etc…

AN: The story takes place during the trio's sixth year at Hogwarts. The beginning is when the war is on and Hermione Granger begins to look back on the year. Please Review.

_It was a late Wednesday night and the sky above Hogwarts was filled with stars. It was a relatively warm night, as it always was at the end of the school year. Hermione Granger stood by the open window of the Astronomy Tower. She tilted her head back slightly as a large gust of wind came through the window and blew through her hair. Once the wind died down, she fixed her gaze on the beautiful starlit sky. Such a sight used to bring her a sense of peace and serenity, but she couldn't find anything peaceful about this night._

_She absent mindedly ran her fingers through her soft curls. She used to be known as a "bushy haired know-it-all." No one looked at her that way anymore. Not even Draco Malfoy. She had also been commonly known as "Harry Potter's best friend." She was known for far greater things now. And for that she was truly sorry. She hadn't asked for any of it… Now she knew how Harry felt…_

_She had changed a great deal over the last few months; and not just her hair. She had become more focused. The focus, she realized, had made her harder or less personable. She would have to work on that once the war was over. But not now. Emotions were far too frivolous a concern for the present time. She had her priorities. It was these priorities that brought her so far out of bed after hours. She could get caught, but she didn't care… She had her priorities._

_Far beneath her, she could hear the laughter of a group of third year students who had snuck out of their dormitories. They had no idea what was going on around them; what great danger they were in. Ignorance is bliss. Ignorance made them happy. Hermione smirked at the irony. She used to be happy. She was happy at the beginning of her sixth year. It seemed like a life time ago…_

"Welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore's joyous voice filled the room as students from all different years poured into the Great Hall.

"Isn't it exciting?" Hermione exclaimed. "I can't wait for classes to start!"

"Hermione!" Ronald Weasley complained as the pair sat at the Gryffindor table opposite Harry Potter. "You promised you wouldn't talk about schoolwork anymore!"

"I wasn't." Hermione stated simply. "I was talking about classes! I said nothing about the work we would be doing _in_ the classes." She wrinkled her nose at Ron before Harry finally spoke up.

"Work that you have already mastered, I assume." Hermione gave him teasing smile and shrugged.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see!"

After dinner, Hermione, Ron and Harry gathered around the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room to work on their schedules. Since it was their sixth year, students got to plan out their own class schedule so as to fit with their desired career.

"I guess I should take a more advanced Herbology class if I want to go into healing." Hermione said as she glanced over her schedule for the hundredth time.

"You should be Auror." Harry said in a sing-song voice under his breath.

"Harry!" Hermione quickly replied. "We've gone over this before!"

"Come on! You would make a brilliant Auror."

"A brilliant Auror or a brilliant partner for you?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. Harry seemed to have this idea that he and Hermione (and Ron, if he ever began to think about his future) should become Aurors together. They all had such great experience battling the dark arts after all.

"Well, yeah that too." Harry said, almost defeated. "Tell you what! You take an advanced defense against the dark arts class with me- just in case!" He added quickly before Hermione could object. "And I'll take an advanced Herbology class with you."

"Really?" Hermione was extremely surprised. "Well alright then. Only because you must really want me to if you're going to take advanced Herbology." Harry grinned victoriously.

"I'm done!" Ron said, sounding extremely pleased with himself.

"What field did you base your schedule around?" Hermione asked, anxious to know what direction Ron was heading in.

"Field?" He asked incredulously. "Who said anything about a field? I just planned it so I had as little time with Snape as absolutely necessary!" Harry laughed as Hermione shook her head at him disapprovingly. "What?" Ron asked, not realizing what he did.

Later on that night, Harry and Hermione were reading in the common room after Ron had gone to bed. Hermione placed her book down on the coffee table and moved from her spot on the chair next to Harry on the couch.

"You want to talk about it yet?" Hermione spoke softly and nervously. She didn't face Harry, but was instead looking at the ground. Harry knew this question was coming. There had to be some reason Hermione was up late on a school night. He brought his hand over to her chin and lifted it, forcing her to look at him.

"I miss him." He told her without hesitation. "Sirius did what he needed to do. And whereas that kills me, it also makes whatever battle that lies ahead that much more crucial. Now I _have_ to win."

"_We_ have to win." She corrected him in a soft whisper. Harry smirked.

"We have to win." He repeated.


	2. Hermione's Birthday

A/N: Here's chapter two! As always, please review!

The school year started off with a bang. Thanks to Hermione, Ron and Harry passed their first potions test of the year and there had been limited encounters with Malfoy. On a Friday night in September, Hermione was gleefully walking around the Common Room. Her birthday was on the next day and she was trying to get a hint of what how they were celebrating from her two best friends.

"So… Tomorrow's Saturday." She said nonchalantly, although passing behind the couch. Harry looked up from his Quidditch playbook and exchanged a subtle glance with Ron.

"So it is." Harry said.

"You know, I normally don't like Saturdays." Hermione went on. "But something about this Saturday seems…different. Kind of special…" She walked over to Ron and plopped down next to him. "Don't you think so, Ron?"

"Tomorrow?" Ron pretended to be in deep thought. "No." He said bluntly. "Nothing special about tomorrow. Right Harry?" Harry had fight hard to contain his smirk.

"I'd have to agree with you, Ron." Hermione huffed and walked towards the stairs.

"Good night."

"Something wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked with a huge grin on his face. Hermione didn't answer. She was half way up the stairs before Harry spoke again.

"Oh! I remember now!" Hermione spun around and looked down at him.

"What?" She asked excitedly.

"We have Quidditch tryouts tomorrow!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh that's right!" Ron replied. Hermione huffed again and marched straight up to the girl's dormitories, unaware of the snickers coming from the boys in the Common Room.

Hermione woke up the next morning to an empty dormitory. This is something that never happened.

"What time is it?" She groggily wondered out loud. She rolled over to discover it was well past 10 am. Her eyes bugged out of her head. "Why didn't you wake me?" She asked the cat snuggling on her feet. She quickly got out of bed and proceeded to take a shower.

By the time Hermione was dressed and entered the Common Room, it was completely deserted. Quidditch tryouts were today and anyone not there would be at Hogsmeade already.

"Happy Birthday to me." She said sadly.

Hermione spent her entire afternoon wandering around Hogsmeade with a melancholy look on her face. Since it was her birthday, she treated herself to a collection of books she had had her eye on for a while but even that didn't cheer her up. After a couple of hours, she had visited all of her favorite shops and decided it was time to head home. She thought for a moment about going to see Hagrid, but if Harry and Ron had forgotten about her, surely Hagrid would have as well.

Hermione returned to Hogwarts and was rounding the hall to the Gryffindor Common Room when she saw Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger." She nodded to her favorite student.

"Professor." Hermione replied. She was surprised when McGonagall continued to walk past her, and did not stop for a chat.

"I trust you'll have a pleasant evening." She said with a knowing smile.

"You do the same." Hermione said, very confused, and advanced through the portrait hole.

"SURPRISE!"

"Ah!" Hermione shrieked as she was greeted by all the Gryffindors in her year and Ginny Weasley.

"Happy Birthday!" Ron said gently as he walked up to her. He clasped her arm and pulled her towards the large group of people. She looked around the room to see that it was covered in bright decorations that must have taken hours to put up.

"You did all of this for me?" Hermione asked, incredulously.

"You bet!" Dean said. "Well, that and for the excuse for the alcohol." He admitted as he took a sip of his drink.

"Since when do you need a reason?" Ron asked.

"Wait a minute." Hermione said. "Wasn't McGonagall just here?"

"Of course." Ginny said. "We had to get the party cleared. She knew about the party… Just not everything that would be _at_ the party." She smirked.

By three o'clock in the morning, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the only ones still in the Common Room. Most of the others had gone to sleep by choice, or involuntarily passed out, a couple of hours ago. They were sitting on the couch, enjoying the last pieces of chocolate cake.

"Thank you both so much!" Hermione said. "This has been the best birthday ever!"

"Did you like your presents?" Ron asked slyly.

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed. "I don't even think I have enough room on my bookshelf to keep it all!"

"Well, if that's a problem, Ron's got a ton of extra space on his bookshelf." Harry quipped as Ron glared at him. Hermione laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"So, what did you think of my present?" Harry asked. Hermione raised both eyebrows and carefully worded her response.

"A copy of the book entitled, Quidditch: A History is something I will always treasure, as it… will always remind me of you!" Harry laughed.

"Open it."

"What?"

"Open it! Open it!" Ron practically shouted, getting far too excited.

"Alright!" Hermione assured him. "Just calm down before you rupture something." She picked up the book and opened it. When she did so, she saw that the book had been hollowed out, leaving a large hole in the center of the pages. She placed her hand in and pulled out a silver, heart-shaped locket. She let the locket dangle from her fingers as she admired it. Her jaw about reached the floor.

"I bought it, but Ron helped pick out." Harry said softly. Ron smiled.

"You're not done opening." He hinted. Hermione chuckled before opening the locket and read the inscription out loud.

"The three of us… Together Forever." She breathed. Harry and Ron looked at each other proudly, knowing they had finally got Hermione a decent present. Their looks changed, however, when they saw the tears flooding in her eyes.

"She's sad, she cries. She's happy, she cries. Bloody hell woman, what's with all the crying!" Ron stood up as he practically shouted his last sentence. Hermione jumped up next to him and pulled him into a hug.

"You guys are the best!" Her words were barely audible through her crying and her face being buried in Ron's sweater. Ron gave Harry a terrified look which was returned by a shrug. When Hermione finally let go of Ron, she settled back down on the couch and cuddled up with Harry.

"Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek, regaining some composure. Harry replied with a smile. He then reached around Hermione's neck and helped her put the locket on.

"Beautiful." He told her. Ron went to bed almost immediately after that but Harry and Hermione stayed up a little while longer talking. Throughout their conversation, she kept picking up the heart-shaped charm hanging from her neck, and twirled it around in her fingers…

_Over eight months later, Hermione stood in the Astronomy Tower doing the same thing: twirling her locket around her fingers. She hadn't taken it off since that evening when Harry clasped it around her neck. She opened it up and read the inscription for the millionth time. She had to chuckle at the irony._

"_Forever sure came quick." She whispered. She shook that thought away and brought her attention back to her last birthday. That was the last night she had truly been happy… The night before it all started…_

_Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone walking up the stairs. She let out a long, exasperated breath before looking back up to the night sky. She spoke her next words softly as she hung her head._

"_Merlin, what I wouldn't give to be _anywhere_ else right now…"_


End file.
